


Goodbye Hannah

by AceTheWolf



Series: Wilted Roses [2]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, GF's name is Cherry, Gen, I don't know what else to tag this, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Senpai loves his daughter okay, mentions of horror, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTheWolf/pseuds/AceTheWolf
Summary: Cherry makes a new friend at a new high school. However, things go awry at a video game playdate when a certain game character seems to know her friend's name...
Relationships: Daddy Dearest/The Mom, Senpai/Daddy Dearest
Series: Wilted Roses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203455
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Goodbye Hannah

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here's the sequel somebody requested. This is a direct follow-up to my other FNF fic "Wilted Roses." So, you should probably go read that one first if you haven't already lol.
> 
> Also, if you want me to continue this further, also feel free to give me some ideas for the plot. It would help me out a lot (:
> 
> Edit: Part 3 is a quarter way written as I'm typing this, and I already have an idea on where this is going, so I won't be needing anymore ideas. Thank you to the two who did help me out though, I appreciate it.

Cherry grabbed her lunch tray and scanned her eyes over the canteen. It was her first day at this new high school and making friends was a little awkward. She didn't want to sit down amongst a group unnanounced, but she also didn't want to look awkward and sit alone.  
  
Then she saw another girl, sitting on her own. She seemed to be writing something while she was eating, brow furrowed in concentration. "Eh, why not," Cherry thought to herself. "She looks like she could use a friend too, after all."  
  
Cherry walked over to the girl's table. "Hey. Is this seat taken?" The girl looked up at whatever she was doing with light blue eyes. "Oh no. It isn't," she shook her head. As Cherry sat down across from her, she saw that the girl was in fact not writing but doodling. She was drawing all kinds of creepy monsters all over the page. They were incredibly detailed. Detailed enough to bring a shiver down the spine of even a girl raised by demons.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cherry," she finally announced herself, causing the blonde girl to look up from her artwork again. "Oh, I'm Hannah," she replied, with a small smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you Hannah." The two girls were silent for another few moments, before Cherry perked up again.  
  
"So, watcha working on there?" she asked, gesturing to the girl's doodles. "Oh. Just some warm-ups, I guess," she shrugged. Cherry nodded, silently wondering how something that detailed could be a warmup. "What are you warming up for?" Hannah shrugged. "Don't know yet."  
  
The conversation picked up rapidly from there. And soon enough they became good friends. Walking with each other to and from classes. Eating with eachother at lunch. Texting each other late into the night. Cherry would inform Hannah of her passion for music, and Hannah in turn would talk almost endlessly of her favourite creepypastas and horror stories.  
  
One morning, Cherry rushed over to Hannah as she was getting some of her books out of her locker. "Hey, Hannah!" she greeted her. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house after school. We can play video games and talk and stuff." To Cherry's delight, Hannah began to smile. "Oh, sure! Sounds fun. I'll ask mom and dad this evening." Cherry nodded, ecstatic. "Okay, I'll see you there!" she told Hannah, as she walked away to her own class.  
  
So, Hannah decided to ask her parents at the dinner table. It was the main time of the day (usually the only time) where the three of them were at the same place together. A time where they all got to talk about their day, as was her mother's rule. So of course it was the ideal time to ask if she could go.  
  
She wasn't worried about their reaction. She was adopted by them as a baby after trying for a child for years to no avail. They saw her as a blessing and a miracle. And therefore Hannah was a little bit spoiled. Not in a bad way. She wasn't a brat. She hoped she wasn't, anyways. But her parents did have a hard time saying no to her.  
  
"So," Hannah began, getting her parents' attention. "I've told you about Cherry, right?" Her parents both nodded eagerly. They had both been happy to learn that their daughter had actually gained a friend since middle school. "Well, she's asked me if I wanted to go over to her place after school. I'll walk there with her and you can pick me up at around four. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Her parents smiled at her. "I don't think we have any objections to that, do we dear?" her mother beamed. She turned to her father, who shook his head. "No, we don't." Then again, Hannah had expected theor agreement.  
  
So, that Friday, Hannah and Cherry walked with each other. Hannah was telling Cherry about how anxious her parents were that morning. "My mum asked me, like, five times that I had my phone on me. I think she even asked me at one point if I remembered the number for 911." The two girls laughed at that. "Still, that just means they care, right?" Cherry shrugged.  
  
Hannah was about to say something when Cherry stopped walking. "We're here," she announced. Hannah looked up at the house they were now stood in front of, her eyes slowly widening. "My God, your house is huge."  
  
Cherry giggled. "It's not _that_ big," she tried to deflect. But Hannah was still shocked. "Girl, have you seen _my_ house?" she continued. Cherry laughed again, playfully hitting her friend on the shoulder. "Come on, let's just go in," she said, waving her hand invitingly.  
  
She rang the doorbell, and a tall woman with long brown hair and... strangely purple skin opened it. "We're here!" Cherry said, enthusiastically. It was obvious to Hannah that this was Cherry's mother. "Oh, come in girls," she said, standing to the side to let the pair in. "Come in from the cold you two, come in."  
  
As soon as the girls had both stepped in the house, Cherry's mother looked at the two of them stood there. "So, you're Hannah, huh?" she asked the blonde. Hannah nodded. "N-Nice to meet you, Mrs-"  
"Oh no, don't worry about that. Just call me Lily, okay." Hannah nodded.  
  
The taller woman then led the teens to the kitchen. Another purple skinned man sat at the table with a mug of coffee, with dark grey hair and a stubble. "Hey dad," Cherry greeted him, casually. "Hey sport," the man chuckled, standing up and ruffling the brunette's hair. "Is this your friend?" He gestured to the girl next to her.  
  
"Yes, this is Hannah. Hannah this is my husband, Mark." Mark smiled down at her, patting her on the shoulder. "Welcome to our home, Hannah," he said to her, kindly.  
  
Cherry then tapped her blonde friend on the shoulder. "Our BS1 console is in the basement. Do you wanna go play something," Cherry suggested. Hannah nodded back cooly. The two girls walked off, giggling to each other as they exited the kitchen. "You two have fun!" they heard Lilly shout to them as they left.  
  
When they had gotten to the basement, Cherry began sorting through the various games that she had. "What's this one?" she ward Hannah say. She whipped her head around to see what her friend was talking about. "Hating simulator? Judging by the cover, it's either an allusion to a really good plot twist or just a funny typo."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Unfortunately, it's just a typo." Cherry walked up to Hannah, taking the game from her hands. "But it is a really fun dating simulator! You wanna try it?" Hannah shrugged, nodding in agreement. The romance genre wasn't typically her thing, but Cherry seemed to like it, so what was the harm?  
******  
  
How long had Senpai been trapped in here? Well, Cherry seemed to be thirteen or fourteen now. Thirteen years of going through the same cheesy, mundane events set in the video game every time it was activated. He was certain he was slowly going insane.  
  
It didn't matter much to him that Cherry had someone else with her. It would be all the same in the end. They'd muck around for a bit and then get bored and move onto something else. And Senpai would be left alone again. With, seemingly, no way out. He was still trying to find one, not giving up yet. But, at the moment, chances felt slim.  
  
But, there was something about Cherry's mystery guest that Senpai felt... off about. Not necessarily in a bad way. She just felt oddly familiar to him. It took him a couple of minutes to realise who she looked like; it was him. She had the same face shape, same blue eyes, same strawberry blonde hair. It confused him. Then again it was a small world. Maybe it was just a coincidence.  
  
That's what he'd thought, at least. Until he heard the girl's name, then he had a sneaking suspicion that it was more than just a coincidence. "Hannah" After he heard that, his mind went blank. His thiughts faded into a memory...  
  
_Senpai sat at his kitchen table. A warm mug of something was pushed over to him. "It's tea. Don't worry, it's decaffinated," a soft voice chuckled._  
  
_Senpai looked up at the brunette, middle-aged woman who sat down in the chair across from him, in front of her was her own mug of tea. Ann was the chosen adoptive mother of his baby. She'd regularly been checking in with Senpai, to make sure he was coping okay. She was a kind woman, along with her husband. He appreciated that._  
  
_"Well, me and Arthur were talking about names last evening," Ann began the conversation. Senpai took a sip of tea, nodding in acknowledgement. "Unfortunately, we aren't very good at coming up with boy's names. Bill was an only child and I was one of four sisters. But we have thought of a lovely name for a girl."_  
  
_Senpai nodded, silently asking her to continue. "Well, we were thinking of Hannah," Ann told him. "It's simple and sweet. Just like me and Arthur." Ann chuckled softly, and Senpai gave her a small smile._  
  
_Subconsciously, he placed a hand to the swell of his stomach. "Well... I think Hannah is a lovely name."_  
_"Well then," Ann replied, "if all three of us agree, we may as well settle with it."_  
  
The girls were still playing away when Senpai came back to the present. Could this be... _his_ Hannah? It made too much sense. He felt some kind of ache in his chest. A pit in his stomach.  
  
At first he thought it was what made the most sense: resentment. He should resent her. After all, he hated Cherry and Lily enough for just being involved with Mark. And Hannah's birth was one of the main reasons everything fell apart. She had Mark's blood in her, just as much as she had his own. He should detest her for that, even if she did nothing wrong. It just made things easier.  
  
But deep down, he knew he didn't. The ache in his chest was the same when he felt her kicking at night. The same when she was laid on his chest after she was born. He loved her. She was his daughter. By blood, at least. He had to accept that.

"Hey, do you wanna play something else now?" Cherry offered. Senpai saw Hannah nod. Of course, it had to end. It always did. And Senpai would be left alone with the bland NPCs and the same bloody school he'd been walking around for thirteen years. But, there was something he felt he had to do before the game was shut down again.

His closing game script started as normal. "Oh, you're leaving so soon? Oh well. Goodbye Cherry!" But then, disobeying his code, he said "And goodbye to you too Hannah!"  
******  
  
Cherry and Hannah sat there in stunned silence. They turned to face each other, eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
"Did it just..."  
"...say your name? I think so." Cherry took the disc out of the console. "It's never done something like that before. At least, not that I remember." The two girls stayed in place, unease filling the air, leaving Cherry to break the silence. "I'm sure it's nothing, though. Do you wanna play something else to take our minds off it?"  
  
The two girls cycled through video games, Lily providing them with snacks at a point or two, until Hannah's parents came to pick her up. They nearly forgot about the whole Hating Game situation entirely.  
  
But, as Hannah lay in bed trying to drift off to sleep, the message stuck to her. It was as though someone was trying to reach out to her. She wasn't sure who or why. She had no idea how the game could have possibly known her name. She'd never played it before, after all.  
  
But, there was one thing she did know. Something her parents had to sit her down and tell her a year or two ago. Not long after she was born, her birth father had been reported missing. There were no leads as to where he was or what happened to him. The case was eventually dropped due to the lack of evidence.  
  
No matter what, she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, somehow, that was a part of it. Maybe someone was trying to reach out to her. Maybe, just maybe, it was even her father...


End file.
